The present invention relates to an endoscope. Conventionally, an endoscope is known that is used for observing locations that are difficult for an observer to view directly, such as the interior of an observation subject and the like. An endoscope is provided with an elongated insertion portion and an image acquisition portion that is provided at a distal end of the insertion portion.
Endoscopes can be broadly grouped into medical endoscopes that are used to observe the interior of a human body, and industrial endoscopes that are used to observe the interior of machinery.
In some cases, industrial endoscopes are employed in environments where there is a possibility that the environment may be filled with an explosive atmosphere such as boilers, chemical plants, and the engines of automobiles and aircraft and the like. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-152020, an endoscope is disclosed that it is assumed will be used in an environment surrounded by inflammable gas or dust.
According to the endoscope described in JP-A No. 2007-152020, because the control unit, the insertion portion, and the optical adaptor have an intrinsically safe explosion-proof construction, they are able to be used in locations where there is a danger of an explosion occurring.